


Welcome to Grillby's

by twixitativi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Description of location, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), One Shot, Peace, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixitativi/pseuds/twixitativi
Summary: A quick little blurb about Grillby's during a Snowdin storm.
Kudos: 7





	Welcome to Grillby's

The cold snow outside is blurring. Most of the time, the weather is hardly enough to concern any; just a brief dusting on the white ground, while little flakes float through the air.

This was not one of those times. It could be said that this was the worst weather Snowdin had ever gotten. Most were staying in their homes, waiting by their windows for it to end. Some brave monsters were bringing provisions to other houses, running to the store and back.

However, for some, they were already in the best place in town.

Grillby’s.

As one opens the door from the chilly outside, a blast of warm air rushes over their body, giving them a brief shiver as they step inside. The door gently shuts from behind, and the warmth surrounds them.

It’s pleasant. For once, the jukebox is playing, jazz flowing through the air. Fluffy white and black dogs play poker at a table... and one by his lonesome, until they finally gesture for him to join. Drunken monsters lay their heads on the countertops, dozing in the knowledge of safety.

A skeleton jokes around to the silent namesake of the place as he douses his burger in ketchup.

There’s a soft humming in the air. The combination of quiet words, music, and crackling creates a pleasant melody in one’s ear. The heat grows as you get closer to the counter, but by far, it was nothing unpleasant. Simply warm enough for comfort.

Welcome to Grillby’s. Feel free to stay as long as you need.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing about Grillby's.


End file.
